The Future Sucks, Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and NEW 6
by READ ME
Summary: ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!! THIS IS THE PART WHERE DUO COMES IN! PLEASE R&R!


  
  
  
  
For people who have already read part 1 and 2: I am just being nice to  
those who haven't read part 1 and 2 and want to read them, so I am putting  
past chapters up with the new ones so new people don't have to go looking  
for them. New ones are at the end of the page! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Future Sucks  
By: Kali  
*(somebody thinking)*  
  
  
  
It is 30 years after Gundam Wing's last episode. All of the boys are   
now retired and have sold their Gundams on Ebay. Heero has retired his   
professional assassin business and now is a dentist. Quatre has become   
a day-care center assistant. Wufei is the waiter of a Chinese   
restaurant. Trowa works at a bar, and Duo is a Chippendale's dancer   
(stripper man for birthdays).  
  
Quatre is at the day-care center putting in a teletubby video. He   
notices a rather violent child tearing off the heads of dolls.  
  
Quatre: Now little Billy, we don't do that to our dolls!  
  
Billy: You can't tell me what to do! (Begins tearing at the doll's head again.)  
  
Quatre: That's it little Billy! It's the corner for you!   
  
Quatre lifts the screaming child off the floor and sits him in the chair.   
  
Quatre: Now you're going to have to sit there until I say you can get up!  
  
Billy: (Hysterically cries).  
  
Quatre: No, don't cry! (Also starts crying.)  
  
Another daycare assistant, named Amanda walks in.  
  
Amanda: Quatre! That's the third time this week you have cried!   
  
Quatre: But it's just so sad! I am always way too hard on them!  
  
Amanda: (Rolls her eyes.) Quatre, you have to be strict with them! Now pay attention! (Looks   
around the room.) Suzy! Get over here pronto!  
  
Suzy: (Walks over submissively.) Yes Amanda?  
  
Amanda: (Veins start forming in her eyes from anger.) That's MISS Amanda to scum like you! Now,   
recite your ABC's.  
  
Suzy: Shaking. A, b, c, d, umm, g?  
  
Amanda: NOOOO! Its E! E you idiot! How do you expect to have survival skills if you don't know   
what comes after d?!?!? (Blood starts pouring out of her ears.) UHHHH!!! YOU MAKE ME SO   
ANGRY!!!!!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT YOU LITTLE   
BRAT!!!! COME HERE!!  
  
Suzy screams and hides under a crib as Amanda chases her.  
  
Quatre: No! No violence is allowed! Only happy attitudes allowed! Oh no! The pain! My body! My   
SOUL! (Passes out.)  
  
Quatre's helper monkey who was trained to call the police in these times goes over to the phone   
and presses the 911 button. After a few minutes, the police arrive and find Amanda clawing at   
Suzy from under the crib and Quatre violently shaking on the ground having a nervous breakdown.   
After the "happy drugs" were used with Amanda, the manager speaks to Quatre.  
  
Manager: Quatre, I think it would be healthy for you if you and Amanda took a little Vacation.  
  
Quatre: No, I have to take care of the children! The children need me!  
  
Manager: Quatre, if you don't go on vacation, I will fire you because you endanger Amanda's   
health.  
  
Quatre: No, I'm fine really, can't I just stay for 3 more days?  
  
Manager: Fine, but you are going on Prozac from now on.  
  
Quatre: Yay! (Walks over to the phone where the monkey was.) Monkey, you saved my life! How can   
I ever repay you! Oh yeah, treats!   
  
Quatre dumps out a bucket full of fattening treats and while the monkey ate them all, Quatre   
remembered something.   
  
Quatre: Hey! Little Billy reminds me of someone I used to know. Hmmm... I just can't think of   
him though. Oh yeah, it was Heero! I'll call him to say hi! (Looks in Phone directory.)  
  
~Meanwhile at Heero's office~  
  
The phone rings and Heero's secretary Amy picks it up.  
  
Amy: Hello?  
  
Quatre: Can I speak to the main dentist please?  
  
Amy: Sure. (Calls Heero over.)  
  
Heero: Yes?  
  
Quatre: Hi Heero!   
  
Heero: *Wait a minute, I remember that over cheerful voice... Oh my god!!!!* Its you! God help us   
all! Can't you ever die!  
  
Quatre: Wow, it's been 30 years since we've talked Heero, isn't that crazy?  
  
Heero: How did you get this number?!  
  
Quatre: So your real name is Gaylord Smith, I knew it wasn't Heero Yuy, you can never fool me   
Gaylord!  
  
Heero: Shut up!  
  
Quatre: So how have you been! Have you hooked up with Relena yet?  
  
Heero: No, she kept calling me asking me when I was going to kill her so I finally did.  
  
Quatre: (Pretending that he is kidding.) Hahahaha!  
  
Heero: I have 32 more root canals to do, so leave me alone, and if you tell anyone my real name,   
I shall destroy you!   
  
Quatre: Okay, I love keeping secrets! Hey, how about you take a break from work and we go and   
play a round of golf?  
  
Being 45, Heero cannot resist golf; it is an uncontrollable urge.   
  
Heero: (Not strong enough to fight the golf urge.) Okay Quatre, I'll pick you up in my Porsche.  
  
Quatre: Wow, you got a Porsche?  
  
Heero: All dentists have either Porsche, or Mercedes.  
  
Quatre: I have a red bug and on my license plate it says luv bug.  
  
Heero: (Wanting to say typical.) Oh, that's great.  
  
~A while later~  
  
While Quatre was adjusting his odd golf pants, Heero hits another ball purposely at a nearby   
golfer.  
  
Quatre: Heero, the hole is that way. (Pointing in opposite direction.)  
  
Heero: Oh so it is! (Lying.)   
  
Quatre: Lets go drive up to the hole. It's your turn to drive Heero.  
  
Heero gets inside the golf cart and once Quatre gets in, he floors it and flies off.  
  
Quatre: I think you can slow down Heero! HEERO, WATCH OUT FOR THE HILL!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Uh-oh.  
  
The golf cart flies off the hill and flips over in the air, and since all things that go up   
must come down, the cart then crashes on its roof and shatters the windshield. While Heero falls  
out of the side of the cart, Quatre gets pinned under it.  
  
Quatre: (Noticing gasoline leaking towards a small flame in the cart.) GET THIS CART OFF ME!  
  
Heero: Oh no! Golfing buddy! (Pulls Quatre out from under the cart, and once he drags him 9 feet   
away, the cart explodes and sets a nearby tree on fire.)  
  
Heero gets out his cell phone and calls the fire department. After a few minutes, they arrive   
and put the tree out and throw away the remains of the golf cart.  
  
Quatre: Sorry for your troubles. (Hands club owner five 100-dollar bills.)  
  
After the wreckage was pulled away, it reveals a gigantic crater in the green. Quatre then hands  
the club owner another five hundred dollars.   
  
Quatre: Well, that was an interesting experience.  
  
Heero: (Pulling out golf clubs.) Well, at least I saved my golf clubs.  
  
Quatre: Well, if it even matters, heres the score sheet. (Hands score sheet to Heero.)  
  
Heero: Let's see... (Looks at sheet and his eyes buldge out.) WHAT!? My score was 93?!   
I was beaten at golf by a pretty-boy! UHGHHHH!!! (Storms over to the edge of the cliff on the  
golf coarse and angrily chucks golf clubs off the side of the cliff.)  
  
Quatre looking at Heero's periodical outburst, just groans and shakes his head. After Heero   
threw his golfing shoes etc. over the cliff and into the ocean; Heero walks back over.  
  
Heero: (Yawns.) Well, I think I've had enough fun here, let's eat out!  
  
Heero and Quatre walk over to a nearby Chinese restaurant and sit down at a table there. A   
waitress walks up to them and gives them their menus.  
  
Heero: I will have sushi please.  
  
Quatre: I will have what Heero's having, thanks.  
  
Heero: Quatre, sushi is dead fish.  
  
Quatre: (Quickly changes his mind.) I'll have vegetarian please.  
  
The waitress walks off with the menus and into the kitchen.  
  
Waitress: CHANG! Take over for me I'm going home.   
  
Wufei: Okay.   
  
Quatre: Wait a minute, I took my sick pet goldfish here one time and they said they would fix   
them. They never returned him. I hope he hasn't died. He was my favorite goldfish too; he was   
the only one in the store that was white with black spots. My poor little Timmy.  
  
Wufei walks in with Heero and Quatre's food.  
  
Wufei: *Hey, wait a minute. I remember that annoyingly innocent face and almost white blonde   
hair.Is it? Could it be? Might as well not deny. It's him. Don't panic Wufei.* (Throws tray in   
the air.) OH MY GOD ITS QUATRE!   
  
Quatre: Oh Wufei! It's nice to see you! Wow we haven't seen each other in 30 years! Isn't that   
crazy Heero?  
  
Heero slaps his forehead. The tray then falls on the table and Heero's sushi plate lands on   
Quatre's lap.  
  
Quatre: Oh Heero, here's your dinner! (Picks up a piece of sushi that was white with black spots.   
After realizing something, starts hyperventilating.) TIMMY!!! DEAR GOD TIMMY, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE   
TO YOU!!!!!!!!! (Starts crying.)  
  
Just then two robbers walk in with pistols in their hands.  
  
Robber #1: Okay everybody down! Now give us the money!  
  
Wufei: Not so fast weaklings! (Picks up tray and throws it at the robber.)  
  
Robber #1: (Ducks under flying tray.) Shoot him!  
  
Robber #1 and 2 fire their pistols at Wufei. Wufei attempts to fly up into the air, but when he   
jumps onto the table, his back cracks.  
  
Wufei: EEEEEEEE!!!!! MY BACK!!! %$#&!!! (Falls off table.)  
  
The robbers then loot the place and then to make nobody remember them, they hit everybody atop   
the head with their pistols.  
  
Robber #2: (Pointing to Quatre.) He's the last one left, just hit him and let's go!  
  
Quatre: (Still crying.) Just give me a minute. (Eats a fortune cookie and looks at the paper   
inside.) Wow, my smile will open up secret places. Okay then. (Hits himself in the face with   
a plate and becomes unconscious.)  
  
  
  
The Future Sucks  
Part II  
By READ ME!  
or  
Kali  
  
  
  
(After a few people wake up, Heero and Quatre decide to take their   
handicapped friend to the chiropractic.)  
  
Heero: Wake him up Quatre!  
  
Quatre: How do I do that?  
  
Heero: (Hands him a cup of water.) Now just splash it on him and let's go!  
  
Quatre: But that will get him wet, and that's mean!  
  
Heero: Just do it and come on, I'm going to go pull up my car to the door.  
  
Quatre looks sadly at the glass and then pours a small amount on Wufei's hair.  
  
Heero: (Calling from inside the Porche.) Just drag him Quatre.  
  
Quatre then picks up Wufei and drags him over to the Porche and throws him   
in. They then drive over to the Chiropractic.  
  
Quatre: (Tapping Wufei on the head.) We are going to fix you Wufei!   
  
Wufei clutches at his heart and gasps.  
  
Quatre: No silly! We're going to fix your back! We won't nuder you Wufei!  
  
Wufei calms down a little. Quatre then drags him into the chiropractic and   
sets him onto the table. A doctor who had a thick black beard and a weird   
comb-over then walked in.  
  
Doctor: Hello, I am doctor Aliawababa. I don't do not speak English well,   
but we give it try.  
  
Wufei: (Widening his eyes in horror.)  
  
Aliawababa: So where you hurt little man with gray hair?  
  
Wufei: (Would have gotten up, but he would have paralyzed himself.) My hair   
is not gray! It's silver!  
  
Aliawababa: Oh, yeah RIGHT! Okay, you pay me so I get to work.  
  
Quatre: (Pointing at place on his back.) He cracked it there.  
  
Aliawababa: Okay. (Pokes it.)  
  
Wufei: (Eyes bulge out.) AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aliawababa: Yes, I see now slight tension. A ritual massage should help you!  
  
After they take Wufei into a shower room, Quatre, Heero, and Doctor   
Aliawababa sit a glass sliding door to see results.  
  
18-Year-old Playboy massage woman: Okay, you will feel better soon now.  
  
Wufei: Hehehe.  
  
Wufei was lying flat on a table, and he thought he was going to get a   
massage. But instead he got a ritual massage where all they did was place 6   
rocks on your back.  
  
Wufei: Hey, where are you going 18 year old playboy massage woman? (Notices   
18-year-old playboy massage woman leaving room. Now getting angry and jumps   
off table.)  
  
Aliawababa: Wow! Those rocks really work for him.   
  
Wufei: WHAT?!! I am paying you to put rocks on my back!!! Come from behind   
that door and fight me like a man Aliawababa!   
  
Aliawababa: Is he always like this? I mean, temporary rage all the time?  
  
Quatre and Heero look at each other, then nod sadly. Meanwhile Wufei picks a   
rock off his back and throws it at the window.  
  
Aliawababa: Oh my. (Pushes security button and huge 600-pound men with blue   
suits and pepper spray walk in the room with Wufei.)  
  
Wufei: Who wants some!?!?  
  
A security guard sprays Wufei with pepper spray.  
  
Wufei: (Screaming like a girl.) AAAHHH!!!! (Claws at his eyes.)  
  
Heero: I never knew he would still be this spunky after 30 years!  
  
Quatre: I never knew he would still be this mental after 30 years!  
  
Aliawababa: I never knew a 45-year-old man could have so much gray hair!   
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Future Sucks   
Part III  
By READ ME!  
or  
Kali  
  
  
  
Later on, Wufei was put in a wheelchair (due to the security guard injuries   
and not the back injuries) and Quatre wheeled him over to the desk to pay.  
  
Wufei: (Getting out wallet.) How much?  
  
Front desk woman: $2000 please sir.  
  
Wufei: WHAT! FIRST OF ALL YOU TORTURE ME, THEN YOU MAKE ME PAY FOR IT!!???   
(Classic "damn" fit starts again.) DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE DAMN!   
DAMN ALL OF YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO STRAIGHT TO HELL! DAMMIT! (Pounds fists   
on wheelchair.)  
  
Desk Woman: Sir, please do not use such profane language, there are   
children in here you know.  
  
Wufei: Fine! Here's your DAMN money. Have a good DAMN-DIDDLY DAY!  
  
Heero: Damn Wufei.  
  
Wufei: SHUT THE DAMN UP!  
  
Heero: OKAY!  
  
Wufei: I need some DAMN alcohol!  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Quatre all head over to a local bar. After the 45th   
drink, the bartender gets worried.  
  
Quatre: Wufei, why don't you try some water now?  
  
Wufei: I don't want any water! I want more alcohol!  
  
Bartender: No more!  
  
Wufei: Please?  
  
Bartender: No!  
  
Wufei: Drinky poo?  
  
Bartender: I said no!  
  
Wufei: Than I shall beat you like Jackie Chan! (Slowly swings his arm at   
the bartender, but passes out and collapses onto the bartender.)  
  
Bartender: (Throws Wufei off him then gets out walkie-talkie.) Bill! We   
need you to get someone out of here!  
  
A low voice replies onto the walkie-talkie.   
  
Security: I already told you, my name is not Bill.  
  
Bartender: William, I need some help.  
  
Security: My name is not William.  
  
Bartender: Sighs. Andy, please come and help me?  
  
Security: My name is not Andy.  
  
Bartender: Is Brad there?  
  
Security: No.  
  
Bartender: Is Nick there?  
  
Security: No.  
  
Bartender: Is Aaron there?  
  
Security: No.  
  
45 minutes later.  
  
Bartender: Is the president there?  
  
Security: No.  
  
Bartender: Is Batman there?  
  
Security: No, he is not.  
  
Bartender: Man with no name! Get the hell out here!  
  
Security: Fine!  
  
Trowa walks out in a super-tight security outfit that appeared to be   
strangling him.  
  
Trowa: (Talking to Wufei.) Okay drunk monkey Mulan, time to go!  
  
Quatre: (Noticing old bangs used in a bad comb-over.) TROWA! YAY! (Trying   
to be nice.) Umm, nice comb over?  
  
Trowa: What? Hey Quatre! Oh yeah, I forgot to return this to you 30 years   
ago. (Gets out a rusty flute.)  
  
Quatre: Oh, I was wondering where my $1000 flute was. Heh heh, oh what's   
the use.   
  
Trowa: (Looking over at the intoxicated Wufei.) Hey, Wufei already has gray   
hair? Weird. (Turns red as he shuts the door to his room that had many   
boxes of Rogaine in it.)  
  
Heero: So why are you wearing such a tight suit?  
  
Trowa: Blame it on Catherine.   
  
Heero nods understandably.  
  
Quatre: So is this all of us now?  
  
Heero: Wasn't there an annoying motor mouth with us too?  
  
Trowa: Hmm, Oh yeah! It was someone named Doodoo right?  
  
Quatre: No, it was Uno.   
  
Heero: And if you double Uno, it equals Duo.   
  
Trowa: Yeah, I think his name was Duo!   
  
Quatre: Trowa, you are the law, you can help us find Duo!  
  
Trowa: Okay, wait here. (Goes in the room and gets nightstick and pistol   
out.) Okay, I'm ready.  
  
After tying Wufei to a rope, Trowa drags him outside and into the car with   
everyone else following.  
  
Quatre: Its getting late, maybe we should quit.  
  
Heero: (In his paranoia mode.) No, my mission is to find Uno, and that's   
what we're going to do.  
  
Trowa looks over at Wufei and sees that he was starting to turn green.  
  
Trowa: I think we need to take Wufei to the hospital.   
  
Heero: He already was at the chiropractic, he doesn't need to go to the   
hospital.  
  
Trowa: (Starting to panic when he sees Wufei's blood vessels turning   
yellow.) Umm, I think it is serious this time.  
  
Heero: (Groans.) Fine! (Pulls up into hospital parking lot, then Quatre   
follow behind with Trowa, who was dragging Wufei in.)  
  
Heero: Okay, I'll go check with the nurse to see what Wufei has, you two   
stay here.   
  
While Trowa and Quatre sit down in the lobby, no one notices that Wufei was   
still mostly outside and the sliding door was opening and closing on his   
head.   
  
Quatre: So, what have you been up to Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Nothing much. Catherine is nice. So, did you ever get together with   
Dorothy?  
  
Quatre: I did, but then when we went on walks and things she would spit at   
poor people and steal lollipops from little kids. I think she was too evil   
for me.  
  
Trowa: I understand. So where is she now?  
  
Quatre: (Thinking for a moment.) She now is a professional wrestler in the   
WWF, you know the kind that wear miniskirts and occasionally will attack   
the wrestlers. I heard that she bought one of our Gundams off Ebay and now   
is going to use it on the show BattleBots. Oh well.  
  
Trowa: Oh that's great, I guess.  
  
Heero: (Walking back over.) Okay, the nurse has a room and some doctors to   
pump Wufei's stomach. (Notices Wufei.) Why are you causing injuries to   
Wufei's head?  
  
Quatre and Trowa turn around and finally notice the sliding door crushing   
Wufei.  
  
Trowa: Oops. Oh well, he'll get over it. (Drags him over to the counter.)  
  
Two doctors then rush out with a stretcher and put Wufei on it. Trowa snaps   
the cord that was attached to Wufei off before the doctors could drag him   
over. Unfortunately, they were taking him to the wrong procedure room.   
  
  
The Future Sucks  
Part IV (Four)  
By READ ME!  
  
  
Quatre: So what do we do now?  
  
Trowa: I don't know.   
  
Heero: Does anyone have any money for this?  
  
Trowa: Uh oh.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Doctor: Okay, hand me the charts Nurse Bunny.  
  
Nurse Bunny: Okay doctor!  
  
  
Doctor: So patient 45775 (Wufei) has come in for a colonic. Let's   
begin!  
  
Nurse Bunny: Okay doctor!  
  
Wufei begins to regain conciseness.  
  
Doctor: Okay, hand me the speculum.  
  
Nurse Bunny hands him the speculum. Hearing the word "speculum" Wufei   
wakes up completely.  
  
Wufei: (Jumping up) What do you think you're doing with that!?!  
  
Doctor: See here, we are giving you a colonic, we will first fit this   
speculum into your rectum...  
  
Nurse Bunny: He's about to know you in ways most men shouldn't sir.   
  
Wufei: NO!!!!  
  
Nurse Bunny: Should we use anesthesia now doctor?  
  
Doctor: Most likely.   
  
Wufei: (Jumping up on bed.) No! I can't have other men touching me!   
And what's a DAMN woman doing in the medical profession.  
  
Nurse Bunny: Hey! I'll have you know that I got my nurse degree from   
Hooters! I slept with 3 different guys to get that you know! (Feeling   
rather proud.)  
  
Doctor: Never mind! Nurse Bunny, just pop in a scary movie or   
something and we'll leave him here until he calms down. Meanwhile,   
lets take a lunch break and go to Hooters.  
  
Nurse Bunny: Okay doctor! (Leaves room with doctor.)  
  
Doctor: I heard its wet T-shirt day today!  
  
Nurse Bunny: Ooh! What fun! (Closes door behind them.)  
  
Wufei: (Calming down a little.) I've been completely straight for 45   
years, which is a record I plan to keep. (Realizing something.) Oh my   
god. What about when a doctor slapped my ass when I was born!!? I'm   
homosexual! (Starts crying.)  
  
Just then, the scary movie "The Leprechaun" comes on the t.v. (Just in   
case you don't know what that movie was about, it was based on a rabid   
little leprechaun who wants to eat people's babies or something).   
After watching the movie for 30 minutes, Wufei falls asleep and has a   
bad dream from the movie and eating the artificially grown food from the hospital.  
  
~Meanwhile in Wufei's dream~  
  
Wufei wakes up in the street with Quatre, Heero, and Trowa staring at him.   
  
Wufei: Where am I?  
  
Trowa: You're in a dream ass monkey!  
  
Quatre: You're not supposed to tell him that! This is the kind of dream where he wakes up thinking it really happened!  
  
Trowa: Oh, sorry.   
  
Wufei: Is this the Matrix?  
  
Trowa rolls his eyes.  
  
Wufei: Darn.   
  
Wufei turns around and notices that there is a weird, dark looking   
house in front of them.   
  
Heero: Come on Wufei! Let's go in!  
  
Wufei: Why?  
  
Heero: Well SOMETHING has to happen in your dream!  
  
Wufei: Fine! (Walks with Heero, Quatre, and Trowa up to the front door of the house.)  
  
Heero: (Opening the front door.) All right Wufei, time to go inside. We're right behind you.  
  
Wufei walks in the house, and Trowa gets out a flashlight and turns it on.   
  
Wufei: So what do we do now?  
  
Quatre: I think this is the cue for anything hideously scary to come out now.  
  
A noise comes from a large stairway behind the boys and they all turn around and see small, retarded looking leprechaun with fangs sitting at the top of the stairway.  
  
Leprechaun: Heehee! I shall eat all of your babies!  
  
Trowa: But we don't have any babies!  
  
Leprechaun: Look at your stomachs now! Heehee!  
  
All of the boys look down at their stomachs and see that they were pregnant.   
  
Quatre: I'm a mommy! (Squeals with joy.)  
  
Trowa: Okay, HOW am I going to tell Catherine about this one.   
  
Heero: Abortion time.  
  
Wufei: (Having a heart attack.) I knew it! I'm a fagget! (Starts crying.)  
  
Leprechaun: Now, you better run away, or I'll eat your babies!  
  
Heero: You give abortions! Can I schedule one with you? So that's what they do with the babies, they eat them! I never knew that!  
  
Leprechaun: (Rolls his eyes.) Now, its baby eating time! (Gets out his A1 sauce, fork, steak knife, and beer.) Okay, now all I need to complete my dinner is baby meat! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Heero: Oh, I am SO scared. (Pulls out a machine gun.) You are in over your head Leprechaun! Say good bye!   
  
Right before Heero shoots, the Leprechaun points his finger at Heero and his water breaks.  
  
Quatre: Eww, you just wet your pants Heero.   
  
Heero: (Drops his gun.) Uh-oh, my water just broke.   
  
Trowa starts cracking up.   
  
Heero: Shut up! I need drugs!  
  
Quatre: Well fine with you! I am having a natural childbirth.  
  
Heero: Too late! (Passes out on the floor.)  
  
Quatre: This is the time where we run because our leader has received a gruesome death.  
  
Trowa: Good idea.  
  
All of the boys start screaming and running while holding their stomachs.  
  
Quatre: (Still running.) Now, we should turn around and see our terrible fiend villain chasing us around.   
  
Everyone turns around and sees the Leprechaun chasing them in a grocery cart.   
  
Quatre: Okay, didn't expect that, but oh well.  
  
After 5 minutes of running, the boys find an unlocked door and go in, and slam the door behind them.   
  
Trowa: Okay, what do we do now?  
  
Quatre: (Looking around.) Now, we find a light and find that this room was just used to lure us here for the evil villain.  
  
Trowa finds a light switch and when he turns on the lights, sees that the room is filled with clown dolls and Barbie dolls with missing legs or arms.   
  
Quatre: Yep that's pretty hideous.   
  
Wufei: This is definitely a nightmare.   
  
The door starts pounding in and the leprechaun starts screaming outside of the door.  
  
Trowa: Okay Quatre, what happens now?  
  
Quatre: (Thinking.) I think we all die and Wufei wakes up all sweaty and stuff.   
  
Trowa: Darn. I was having fun.  
  
The leprechaun busts through the door finally.  
  
Wufei: When do I wake up again?  
  
Leprechaun: Haha! Not until I want you to! I still get to have fun with you!  
  
The Leprechaun then points at Wufei, and Wufei looks at himself in horror and sees that sees he was wearing a green flower print muumuu.  
  
Wufei: AAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Quatre: This is too much.   
  
Trowa: Do we start running again now?  
  
Wufei: LET'S KILL THE LITTLE *&%#!   
  
Wufei picks up a shovel and starts chasing the leprechaun with it.   
  
Leprechaun: No! This wasn't supposed to happen! You're waking up now! I'll see YOU on St. Patrick's Day for a re-match!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Future Sucks  
Part 5  
By READ ME!  
  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Wufei wakes up all sweaty.  
  
Wufei: What DO they put in that tofu!  
  
As Wufei tries to get up, he realizes that he had gotten so sweaty that he was stuck to his bed sheets. As Wufei tosses and turns, parts of the sheets rip off the bed and get stuck to his back. With one last push, the sheets tear off the mattress and Wufei flies over his bed, crashing through the curtains that led into the next patient's area. Wufei pulls himself up onto a chair, and then notices a hideous mummified looking man with crispy threads of brown hair lying in the hospital bed next to his.   
  
Wufei: Eww! Who are you?!  
  
Mummy: Waking up. Wufei! My eternal friend!  
  
Wufei: How do you know my name?  
  
Mummy: I'm not telling you.   
  
Wufei: (Pounces onto the mummy-mans bed.) Tell me!  
  
Mummy: Fine, I am Treize Khushrenada! Or however you spell my last name!  
  
Wufei: I didn't kill you!?! You are alive...  
  
Treize: I did give dramatic end speech though, right? It should be because that explosion cost a lot of fire works money.  
  
Wufei: DAMN YOU!  
  
Treize: You hurt me Wufei.  
  
Wufei: There is only one way to settle this!  
  
Treize: And how is that?  
  
Wufei: We shall have an arm wrestling match to the death!  
  
Treize: Okay then. If it will make you feel better.  
  
Wufei puts his arm on a table, and Treize places his rather crispy arm by Wufei's and grabs onto his hand.  
  
Wufei: 1, 2, and 3!  
  
Wufei slams Treizes arm onto the table.  
  
Wufei: (Thinking that he waited his whole life to do that.) Umm, maybe you weren't ready.  
  
Treize: Oh yes, see, you went on three, I thought it was after three.  
  
Wufei: Right, okay. 1, 2, 3! (Slams Trieze's arm on the table again.)  
  
Treize: You did it again!  
  
Wufei: Oh, sorry. Okay, 1, 2, 3! (Slams Treizes arm on the table, only this time his crispy arm snaps off by the elbow.)  
  
Treize: Well, I guess after a lifetime, you are the winner Wufei.  
  
Wufei: (Panicking.) No, no! We can fix this!   
  
Wufei grabs some tape and takes a strip off and attempts to tape Treize's arm together.  
  
Treize: The drugs are kicking in now Wufei, good bye, my eternal friend.  
  
Wufei: No, Treize! (Starts crying.) He shouldn't have let me win!   
  
Treize: I haven't let you win. We still have a lifetime worth of bingo. Hahaha!  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOO(gasps for air)OOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
After Wufei was duct-taped to a wheelchair for basic reasons, Trowa,   
Quatre, and Heero sat outside with him because they had no money to   
pay for him to be in the hospital.   
  
Trowa: Oh THAT worked well.  
  
Wufei: I had a dream! And you, and you, and you were in it!   
  
Heero: Well, that's peachy, but we need some money or the security is going to kill us for using up his duct tape and stealing a wheel chair.  
  
Quatre: What can they do to us if we don't pay?  
  
Trowa: I think they suck out every drop of your blood and use it for transfusions.  
  
Quatre: Oh my. We have a problem.  
  
Heero: Hey, I got an idea. We'll turn Wufei in, get a loan, and come back for him!  
  
Trowa: I think he will get angry with us for doing that.  
  
Heero: Oh well, he is always messed up about something, like this will matter.   
  
Trowa: Sighing. All right, but this is your blame!  
  
After Heero throws Wufei into the security guard's lock up, they all leave in search for a loan.  
  
Trowa: Let's go find Duo. I bet he has some sort of business that pays him a lot of money.  
  
Heero uses his "sources" to find where Hilde lived, suspecting they lived together. After driving a few minutes, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa find her house and knock on the door.  
  
Quatre: Hilde? Are you home?  
  
The boys all hear a ton of locks being unlocked, then Hilde opens the door a crack.  
  
Hilde: Who are you?  
  
Quatre: You don't remember us?  
  
Hilde: Oh! I think I do. But to prove that you are all of the boys, the one with the gray has to say dammit to classify himself.  
  
Trowa: Umm, he's not here with us right now. That's why we're here actually.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
After the security guard rolls Wufei into his cell, he locks the barred doors and walks off. Wufei wakes up enough to see a hairy fat guy with a mustache and a shaved head sitting on a bench in front of him.   
  
Fat hairy guy: Hey kid. What you in for?  
  
Wufei: Chewing his way out of the duct tape over his mouth. I don't know! My name's Wufei.  
  
Fat hairy guy: Okay. It's tough for all of us, we cellmates have to stick together!  
  
Wufei: What are you getting at?  
  
Fat hairy guy: Oh, nothing...  
  
Wufei: Why are you looking at me in a manner that men shouldn't look at other men in?  
  
Fat hairy guy: You seem tense, would you like a massage Woofy?  
  
All of the guards walk by unlocking the doors to the cells.  
  
Fat hairy guy: Clapping his hands in joy. Ooh! Yay! It shower time! Come join the fun Woofy!  
  
Wufei: No! I'm not taking a shower with y...  
  
After the fat hairy guy puts a strip of duct tape over Wufei's mouth, he happily begins rolling him out of the cell and toward the shower rooms.   
  
  
  
  
The Future Sucks  
Part 6  
By READ ME!  
  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Hilde: All right, come on in then. (Unlocks the door and opens it up.)  
  
Trowa: So, how have you been for the past 30 years?  
  
Hilde: Great. How about all of you, anything exciting happen to you today?  
  
Quatre opens his mouth, but Trowa puts his hand over his mouth and shakes his head.  
  
Quatre: Nope, nothing lately.  
  
Hilde: Sits down on couch. So, what about Wufei do you need my help for?  
  
Trowa: He's kind of in prison and we need to bail him out.  
  
Hilde: Why?  
  
Quatre: Good question... (Stops talking when Trowa shakes his head again.)  
  
Hilde: All right, how much do you need?  
  
Heero: I think it's just $700.   
  
Hilde: (Gets money out of her wallet.) Okay, here you go.  
  
Quatre: Wow Hilde, what kind of business are you in that pays you so much?  
  
Hilde thinks back to where she got all of the money...  
  
Hilde and 7 other people are all sitting in a circle with torches lit around them. A man in a cheesy Hawaiian shirt at a podium begins to speak.  
  
Island Man: Okay and the next one of the island is... (Opens card) Hilde!  
  
Hilde: SON OF A BITCH! You must be mistaken…  
  
Island Man: No, it says right here that you are the next one to be kicked off of Survivor, I'm sorry. Will you please pack up your things, there is a boat ready for departure over there.  
  
Hilde: Oh no you DON'T! I am staying right here!  
  
Island Man: Don't make this difficult Hilde...  
  
Hilde: (Glaring at people sitting in circle.) How could you! HOW COULD YOU! I have been so nice to you all and this is how you repay me!  
  
Old Man: You kicked my walking stick out from under me!  
  
Girl: You shoved me into the water when all of the walruses were mating!  
  
Guy: You kept a rouge hippo as a pet and it bit my leg off!   
  
Hilde: Hey, if you didn't hog all of the covers, Hippy wouldn't have bitten you, okay!  
  
Gay Man who won the actual Survivor: Hey, like, once you told that joke to me what do you call a gay guy in a sleeping bag and the answer was a fruit roll-up... that was just beyond the limits girlfriend!  
  
Hilde: Well, it's a fact that homosexuals don't survive in the wild!  
  
Island Man: Hilde, get off the island or I will be forced to call rabid monkeys for security.  
  
Hilde: Grabbing torch. FINE THEN! I BET ONE OF THOSE RATS YOU FRIED AND ATE HAD BUBONIC PLAUGE! I HOPE YOU DON'T MISTAKE COCONUT LEAVES AS TOILET PAPER WITH POISON IVY! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL CANNIBALIZE AND DIE! HA!  
  
As Hilde walks out, she quickly grabs the moneybag and runs for the boat.   
  
Island Man: I think the natives got to her.   
  
Gay Guy: Okay, LIKE, that was so RUDE!  
  
Back to reality...  
  
Hilde: I am stewardess.  
  
Quatre: Oh that's nice.  
  
Heero: Before we leave, I'd like to ask you if you knew where Duo was.  
  
Hilde: Umm, how can I tell you this without hurting you...  
  
Just then the front door got kicked down and a man with a braid down to his ankles walks in dressed up as a fireman.  
  
Duo: Ooh! I think I smell something burning! Is it HOT in here?  
  
Hilde: Duo, go away, PLEASE!  
  
Duo: Nope, not until I put out that fire you sexy thang!  
  
Hilde slaps her forehead.  
  
Hilde: Duo, I am going to put a restraining order on you if you don't leave me alone…  
  
Trowa: Duo?  
  
Duo: Sugar Mama, who are these guys? Don't tell me you found another fireman!  
  
Hilde: I WISH! But, these are all of your friends Duo, Almost all of them.  
  
Heero: Duo, I shall ignore what you are doing now, just come with us.  
  
Duo: Hey, if all of you guys are trying to get me to come to some sort of a mass suicide thing where you put bags over my head, I am not into that stuff anymore.  
  
Quatre: No, we just all wanted to get together.   
  
Duo: And when I'm not looking you guys are going to poison my fruit punch…  
  
Heero: Duo, shut up!  
  
Duo: Fine! What do you want me to do?  
  
Trowa: Just come with us and save Wufei.   
  
Duo: Sounds easy enough!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Wufei had managed to free himself from all of the duct tape and he was forced into a towel and shoved into the shower room.   
  
Earl (Fat hairy guy): Hey Woofy, did you decide to join the fun?  
  
Wufei stares at the fat hairy man in horror. The fat hairy guy then drops his soap purposely.  
  
Earl: Oops! I seemed to have dropped my soap Woofy! Would you be a good little boy and pick it up for me?  
  
Wufei: If this isn't the scariest thing that has happened to me in my life, it's close to it.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Everyone is in the car.   
  
Heero: All right, here are the plans. We go in the prison, pay them, and head out. It will be a 10-second trip.  
  
Quatre: Sounds good.  
  
Trowa: It's right up ahead.   
  
Heero: (Pulling in parking lot of prison.) Okay, operation Save the Gray Haired Ass Monkey has begun!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The terror in the shower scene was now over, and Wufei and Earl were back in the cell together.   
  
Earl: (Approaching Wufei.) Woofy! You look cold! Let's snuggle!  
  
Wufei: My name is Wufei!  
  
Earl: It doesn't matter, you still are my bitch!  
  
Wufei: Your bitch?  
  
Earl: Yeah and I want to play, so let's play bitch!  
  
Wufei: I can make myself pass out you know! Then you will have no one to play with!  
  
Earl: Fine! Show me then!  
  
Wufei lies on the floor and crosses his arms. After a few minutes, Earl gets worried.  
  
Earl: Woofy! No! I shall save you!  
  
Wufei: No, I'm still passing out! Leave me alone!  
  
Earl gets on his knees and tries to gives Wufei mouth to mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
